What percent of the prime numbers less than 12 are divisible by 2?
Explanation: The prime numbers less than $12$ are $2,3,5,7,11$. Since $2$ is the only even prime out of the five primes less than $12$, the answer is $\frac{1}{5}=\frac{20}{100}=\boxed{20\%}$.